


Шахматы

by LazyRay



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Леония заказывала: "Лоис Буджолд. Майлз, Грегор. Играют в шахматы. Грегор - белые, косм. флот Барраяра, Майлз - чёрные, дендарийцы. Не фигуры - настоящие корабли в космосе. Играют на желание. Рейтинг и способ исполнения желания - на усмотрение автора."</em><br/><br/>Ну, я не смогла представить себе мир, где Майлз серьезно пошел бы против Грегора, да еще в космической битве с огромными потерями. Пришлось выкручиваться. Прием дешевый, признаю, но вроде бы воплощение оказалось приемлемым.<br/>Следует еще указать, что о шахматах я знаю не очень много.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шахматы

_\- Твоя форма, – проговорил Грегор.  
\- М?  
\- Ты – в белом, - указал император. – Ты уже сдался, Майлз.  
Майлз едва не поперхнулся от возмущения и окинул красноречивым (долгим, оценивающим, задерживающимся в интересных и стратегически важных местах) взглядом черный костюм Грегора. «Серьезно, Грегор? Сам-то в цветах моих фигур!»  
Грегор усмехнулся и отключил связь.  
Майлз развернулся на пятках:  
\- Уматываем! – крикнул он. – Бегом, бегом!  
Он прекрасно знал дальнобойность флагмана его императорского величества, лично побывав с инспекцией в этой чарующей величественной летающей крепости; сунул нос, куда его не просили; и обтер спиной стену каюты Грегора... впрочем, последнее сейчас не важно. Важно, что драгоценные кораблики Майлза, его чудесные, быстрые, юркие и хорошо оснащенные детки не были «Принцем Зергом».  
\- Мы делаем первый ход? – нахмурила идеальные бровки Куинн. – Я думала, мы играем за черных.  
\- Мы играем, чтобы победить, – пафосно ответил Майлз, наблюдая на экране тактического компьютера, как его точечки-кораблики перемещаются в пространстве. – Хотя, если ты желаешь придираться, Грегор уже сделал ход.  
На том месте, где только что были корабли дендарийцев, бушевала не нашедшая себе добычу и невидимая человеческому глазу смерть. На экранах командного мостика исправно и безэмоционально подсчитывались сила удара и возможное количество смертей.  
\- Он спятил, этот твой барраярец? – взорвался Бел, впившись взглядом в цифры. – Он мог бы угробить всех нас! Он тебя мог бы уничтожить, если уж ему плевать на остальных!  
\- Нет, – отмахнулся Майлз отстраненно, уже размышляя над следующим шагом. – Он знал, что я убегу. Он всегда начинает с одного и того же хода._

 

Грегор вошел в комнату и остановился. Майлз поднял взгляд от темного паркета и помахал хмурившемуся императору.  
\- Твое величество, – сказал он, чуть приподнимая задницу от стула; дождался мановения руки и рухнул (с облегчением) обратно.  
\- Бог ты мой, Майлз! – проговорил Грегор, подходя ближе и садясь напротив. – Мне говорили, что все неважно, но я не думал, что настолько плохо.  
Майлз поспешил изобразить на лице жизнерадостную энергичную улыбку. Грегора аж передернуло. Майлз насупился и откинулся на спинку стула, наблюдая, как брови Грегора сходятся все ближе.  
\- Когда ты спал в последний раз?  
Несправедливый укор! Майлз всю ночь спал, как младенец! Он бы все еще спал, и может, до самого вечера, если б кое-кто не выдернул его во дворец!  
\- Карантин уже закончился, – сварливо доложился Майлз. – Понятия не имею, почему меня не пускают на вольные пастбища.  
Грегор фыркнул. Успех!  
\- Вероятно, не желают рисковать, что тебя ветром унесет.  
Майлз прикусил язык и не стал объяснять планетнику о вероятности ветра в космосе.  
\- Подумаешь, похудел чуток. Миллионы девчонок напрасно мечтают о подобном чуде.  
\- Да, – Грегор очень серьезно кивнул, – теперь ты самая красивая девчонка при моем дворе.  
Майлз аж выпрямился на стуле и возмущенно открыл рот... подумал, и выдохнул:  
\- Я сам подставился, – недовольно признал он.  
\- Сам. – Грегор снова хмурился. – И это говорит, что...  
\- Что я перестал соображать от безделья! – изрек Майлз поучительно и воздел палец. – А то ли еще будет! Ну что тебе стоит? Махни мизинцем, сделай внушение моим тюремщикам.  
\- Чтобы ты сбежал к своим пиратам?  
\- Не надо! – оскорбился Майлз. – Мои дендарийцы – милые, честные ребята! Ангелочки! И они сейчас в заварушке, в которой...  
\- В которой им только тебя и не хватало, – договорил Грегор. – Нет.  
\- Но...  
\- Если Наши медики говорят, что ты еще не готов...  
\- Но я готов!  
\- ... значит, Мы им поверим.  
\- Я буду осторожен! – торговался Майлз. – Я буду послушно лежать в своей койке!  
\- Будешь, – согласился Грегор. – На Барраяре.  
Майлз поник.  
\- Не понимаю, почему ты вообще велел мне явиться сюда, если я слишком слаб, чтобы жить, – пробурчал он.  
\- Я не мог пожелать увидеть старого друга? – изумился Грегор настолько естественно, что Майлз почти поверил.  
\- И для этого пришлось... – он прикусил язык и не договорил «вызывать меня к себе во дворец приказом, пробуждая напрасные надежды на освобождение».  
Да, императоры – занятые люди, и им приходиться встраивать в своё расписание даже дружеские встречи. Особенно так внезапно и в такие кратчайшие сроки. Особенно, в виде одолжения женщине, которая фактически была его приемной матерью, и которой уже надоело выносить нытье её так медленно выздоравливающего сына. Майлз не питал иллюзий по поводу связи своей грусти-печали и дергающимся глазом мамочки-графини. А так же этим внезапным приглашением во дворец.  
Интересно, как Грегор встречается со своими любовницами? Вписывает их в свободное время после обеда и в окошко перед ужином? Бедолага. Или все же – бедолаги?  
Господи, да какая разница? Иногда Майлз хотел сбежать из своей собственной головы.  
\- Ладно, твое величество. Я тоже рад тебя видеть.  
Грегор изогнул губы в легкой усмешке, оценив воистину королевскую снисходительность своего мелкого, больного и помятого подданного.  
\- Сколько у тебя времени? – оживился Майлз. – Давай хоть верхом прокатимся?  
Грегор уставился в окно. Майлз тоже покосился на макушки садовых деревьев. Погода чудесная, в самый раз.  
\- Помнится, я как-то уже покатался с тобой разочек, – начал вспоминать Грегор. – Подскажи, кто тогда получил нагоняй от твоего папочки?  
\- Раз в жизни! – взвился Майлз. – А сколько раз до этого и все нормально! И подумаешь! Кто вообще тогда руку сломал?  
\- Уж лучше б я, – тихо пробормотал Грегор, отводя взгляд.  
Майлз тоже предпочитал боль выговору, но что ж так серьезно-то.  
\- Лет двадцать прошло, мог бы и забыть уже.  
\- Я буду помнить об этом даже в могиле, – торжественно поклялся Грегор, но в глазах его уже пряталась улыбка; так-то лучше. – Нет уж.  
\- Ну, тогда...  
\- Сыграй со мной в шахматы.  
\- Старый зануда, – поворчал Майлз для порядка, но любой бы заметил, как заблестели его глаза. – На что?  
\- На желание.  
Майлз расхохотался.  
\- Ох, рисковый ты! Ничему тебя жизнь не учит!  
\- Тебе уже не семь лет, – невозмутимо ответил Грегор. – Я надеюсь, что ты не заставишь меня угонять катер у твоего отца.  
\- Надейся, надейся! – Майлз размял пальцы.  
Он любил выигрывать.  
Он любил играть со ставками.  
Он желал убраться с планеты.  
Несложно догадаться.  
\- Твои?  
\- Белые.  
Майлз мудро закивал:  
\- Тебе понадобиться любое преимущество.

 

 _Атака на левый фланг – грубая, лобовая, оказалась настолько успешной, что едва не затмила собой бой на правом фланге, для которого и была отвлекающим маневром. Корабли взрывались яркими фейерверками, количество пленных перевалило за сотню._  
_Бел, командующий на левом фланге, ликовал, сокрушая силы противника, но Майлз не спешил радоваться. Грегор всегда плохо орудовал пешками, но, потеряв большинство, уходил в глухую и изматывающую оборону и расставлял хитроумные ловушки. Сейчас его ход, посмотрит, чем ответит противник._  
_Партия только развивается_!  
  
  
\- Ты тренировался! – обвинил Майлз, неверящим взглядом уставившись на доску.  
Грегор закатил глаза. По-настоящему закатил глаза!  
\- Когда бы я успел?  
Да-да, императоры – занятые люди. Но адмиралы дендарийцев тоже не сидят сложа руки! Когда б они успели поиграть в шахматы!   
Если их, конечно, не усылают на планету от простого чиха.  
  
  
_Майлз грыз ногти. На левой руке. Правая предназначалась для самых тяжелых ситуаций, а он еще не достиг подобных глубин отчаяния. Осада Грегором его левого фланга была неожиданностью: он играл нестандартно, непохоже на себя, он, черт возьми, застал Майлза врасплох! Майлз сглупил, не предусмотрев подобной перемены противника, и жестоко поплатился за свою близорукость._  
_\- О, Бел, моя бесценная королева, – горестно вздохнул он. – Как же я теперь буду без тебя!_  
_Куинн едва не подавилась своим напитком. Майлз потер глаза (почему ему все время так хочется спать?) и похлопал ее по спине._  
_\- Бел полжизни бы отдал, чтобы услышать от тебя эти слова, – откашлявшись, пробормотала Куинн. – И я думала, что Королева тут я._  
_\- Ты – мой офицер, – поправил Майлз. – Мой маленький черненький слоник._  
_Он все еще не мог простить себе потери Бела, запертого в тупиковом пв-туннеле._  
_\- Сэр! – окликнули его._  
_«Пожалуйста, хорошие новости», – с тоской подумал Майлз._  
  
  
Оруженосец Грегора (Жерар, Господи, самый старейший и противнейший из них, почему он всегда попадается Майлзу!) тряс своими щеками от двери и сердито шевелил губами. Майлз шире распахнул слипающиеся веки, выпрямился на стуле и потянулся. Отвечающий оруженосцу Грегор приумолк на миг, не сводя с Майлза взгляда. Ну, сколько можно уже переживать об его не таком уж и хрупком здоровье! Майлз постарался унять свое раздражение и уткнулся взглядом в доску.  
  
  
_\- Наемники, – повторил Майлз._  
_\- Да, сэр, – сказал Герард, его любимый офицер службы снабжения._  
_Ей-богу, чтоб не соврать! Этот человек мог найти что угодно, где угодно, и по самым выгодным ценам. Помнится, был случай, когда он один накормил и напоил весь флот! Ну ладно, обед (и запасы в дорогу) предоставили благодарные поселенцы (после обеда, на который явились сотни дендарийцев, уже не такие благодарные), а за все удовольствие пришлось всего-то подбросить по пути груз подметок (тоже Герард постарался). Подметок! Кому нужны подметки в таком количестве?_  
_И ничего не пустяки! Не боями едиными сыты дендарийцы!_  
_О чем это он?_  
_А!_  
_Герард!_  
_Герард летал за провиантом и нашел им отряд наемников. Грегор ничего не говорил о запрете добавлять к своим силам наемников! А после потери Бела и его кораблей Майлз все еще истекал кровью. Где-то в сердце._  
_Да, Герард!_  
_Его Герард настоящий жеребец! То есть конь! Вот и выкрутился._  
_\- Ну, давайте взглянем на товар._  
_\- Майлз._  
_\- И Куинн тут!_  
_\- Майлз..._  
_\- Мой чудный слоник, – расчувствовался Майлз и пожал ее предплечье. – Моя правая рука._  
_Слева фыркнула Таура._  
_\- Тебе надо поспать._  
_«Глупости какие», – подумал весело Майлз._  
_Куинн все еще забавно хмурилась._  
_«А!» - сообразил Майлз и повторил вслух:_  
_\- Глупости какие._  
_И потащил себя и своих слонов на смотр._  
_... наемники были хороши. Очень хороши! Жаль только пришлось их собрать тишком на кораблик и высадить, пока они еще ничего не заподозрили, подальше на пересадочной станции. А одного из этих очаровательных троянцев вернуть отправителю._  
_«Дорогой Грегор!_  
_В следующий раз не присылай агентов, которых я могу узнать в лицо. Если ты, конечно, не хочешь проиграть, тогда гораздо проще будет сдаться. С любовью, Майлз»._  
_Через пару дней Майлз получил ответ на одной из нейтральных станций. Лабораторные крысы разобрали букет по атомам, но ничего опасного среди лепестков так и не обнаружили._  
_А идею с наемниками Майлз не забыл и подобрал по дороге чудную партию. Точно не императорских засланцев_.  
  
  
Грегорова королева ужасно мешала ему (или следует говорить – императрица? но Грегор еще не женат...) всю игру, но сейчас она была в уязвимой позиции, а Грегор отвлекся... Нет, он не собирался сдвигать фигурки! Майлз терпеть не мог нечестную игру, но вот не воспользоваться невниманием противника, заговоренного по уши старым занудой, и упустить шанс – это не бесчестие, а просто глупость. Майлз себя глупым никогда не считал.  
\- Майлз.  
Майлз открыл глаза.  
\- Мне придется покинуть тебя на минутку, – сказал Грегор, вставая.  
Майлз величественно кивнул ему и зевнул.  
Оставшись один, он немного передвинул свой стул, так, чтобы попасть в солнечный луч, и прикрыл глаза.  
Так можно и подождать чуток, пока вернется его противник...  
  
  
_\- На абордаж! – закричал Майлз, первым ринувшись внутрь «Принца Зерга»._  
_Даже в скафандре он летел как на крыльях по бесконечным коридорам корабля. Может, он и не знал дорогу, как свои пять пальцев, но и заблудиться бы не смог. Как удачно подвернулась та памятная проверка! Как удачно, что Грегор нежно любит свои привычки и не желает выползать с Барраяра на чем-то ином!_  
_А еще в коридоре уж больно слабое сопротивление..._  
_А еще Грегор – коварный, расчетливый, хитроумный сукин сын!_  
_\- Ловушка! – закричал Майлз по открытой связи. – Это ловушка!_  
_Он даже не успел призвать к осторожности, как корабль сотряс взрыв, и Майлз полетел вверх тормашками._  
_«Он не пожалел даже своего любимого «Зерга»?»_  
_А потом на один миг стало больно и темно..._  
_...Майлз покачивался в гамаке. Но как-то уж чрезмерно активно, так недолго и до тошноты раскачаться. Да и голова раскалывается._  
_«Открывай глаза, лентяй! - велел себе Майлз. – Видишь, дело плохо!»_  
_Милая клыкастая физиономия Тауры была совсем рядом._  
_\- Очнулся?_  
_«Не совсем»._  
_Она не замедлила хода, мчась по злополучным задымленным коридорам чертового «Принца Зерга» со своей нелегкой (хотя... будем реалистами) ношей на руках._  
_\- Он пожертвовал кораблем! Своей королевой! – восторгался Майлз, уютно устроив ошлемованную голову на плечо своего верного друга. – Ты можешь себе такое представить?_  
_Таура рыкнула._  
_\- Зачем ему королева, если у него планы на короля?_  
_Майлз воззрился на нее в изумлении. Точнее, на ее шею перед своими глазами, потому что шевелиться сил не было..._  
_...Второй раз он очнулся уже более вменяемым. Таура устроила его на полу пустой каюты, а сама стояла у дверей, прислушивалась._  
_\- Десант? – пробормотал Майлз._  
_\- Он выпустил газ._  
_Майлз очень надеялся, что всего лишь сонный._  
_\- А те, что в скафандрах?_  
_Таура пожала широкими плечами._  
_\- Нас отрезало взрывом, и тебя шмякнуло о переборку._  
_Прекрасно!_  
_Надо было воссоединиться с десантом, но кто знает, какие еще ловушки устроил Грегор!_  
_Майлз со стоном поднялся. Оставаться тут тоже не следовало. Таура подскочила было к нему, но Майлз не собирался ограничивать в движениях своего последнего бойца. Он в состоянии сделать шаг. О, точно в состоянии! Приятно не ошибаться в себе. Еще шажок. Потопали._  
_Они едва успели переступить порог каюты._  
_Таура упала к его ногам, огромная и величественная, как подрубленное дерево._  
_Грегор опустил парализатор._  
_«Парализатор! Спасибо, дорогой, всего лишь парализатор!»_  
_\- Сдавайся._  
_Майлз пораскинул мыслями в поисках выхода:_  
_\- Я в скафандре._  
_\- С поврежденным шлемом._  
_Майлз поднял руку и поскреб по шлему. И то верно. Вздохнул и сорвал мешающуюся железяку._  
_Грегор улыбался._  
_\- Я могу снова пустить газ._  
_Противогаз себе, небось, припас._  
_\- Сдавайся, Майлз._  
_Может, десант подоспеет?_  
_\- Раз, два..._  
_\- Ладно, ладно, – Майлз поднял руки и опустился на колени._  
_Грегор смотрел на него весьма плотоядно._  
_\- Не представляешь, насколько мне нравится видеть тебя таким._  
_Майлз невольно облизнулся._  
_\- На коленях-то? – фыркнул он. – Отчего ж не представляю. Память у меня хорошая. Я-то знаю, что ты любишь..._  
_Он выхватил из кобуры Тауры ее парализатор._  
_\- Нет уж, – сказал Грегор, нажимая на курок.._.  
  
  
\- Майлз!  
Кто-то тряс его за плечо.  
\- Майлз!  
Майлз дернулся и грохнулся наземь. Колени больно стукнулись о паркет. Ни к черту пошли скафандры!  
\- Майлз, ты что уснул?  
Ничего себе, а кто шарахнул его из парализатора? Майлз возмущенно вскинул голову.  
Грегор смотрел на него. Весьма... ожидающе? Майлз невольно облизнул губы, и взгляд Грегора дернулся вниз на мгновенье.  
Интерррресно.  
\- Тебе и в самом деле нравится видеть меня на коленях, – поразился Майлз.  
\- Что? – Грегор почти ахнул.  
Майлз впервые видел его таким изумленным, захваченным врасплох, почти растерянным! Его императорскому величеству не к лицу подобные эмоции!  
А вот костюм этот ему к лицу! Но он не черный, не парадный... да и Майлз не в скафандре. И оба они в небольшой солнечной комнатке на третьем этаже нового крыла дворца императора Форбарра, а не на дымящихся палубах «Принца Зерга», что за бред...  
Они... играли в шахматы.  
\- О боже, – Майлз даже зажмурился от ужаса. – Ну и сон!  
Грегор издал странный звук (облегчения?), и Майлз приоткрыл один глаз.  
\- Сон, – спросил Грегор, протягивая руку.  
\- Мы играли в шахматы, – поторопился оправдаться Майлз, принимая руку и вставая.  
\- И ты проиграл.  
\- Откуда ты...  
Грегор кивнул на доску. Половина черных фигур валялась на полу, сваленные уснувшим Майлзом.  
\- Чёрт!  
\- А еще ты должен мне желание.  
Майлз только сейчас осознал, что все еще держит Грегора за руку. Он неловко потянул ее назад. Ему позволили.  
Ну конечно, позволили, что за бред. Если Грегор выиграл, то это еще не значит, что... это не сон вообще-то! И вообще-то...  
\- Это не совсем честно, – заюлил Майлз.  
\- Твой король лежит, а мой – стоит, – указал Грегор.  
Он усмехался. Зараза. И так смотрел, что от этого странного, непонятного взгляда у Майлза мурашки по спине хороводы водили.  
\- Желание, Майлз.  
Майлз нервно сглотнул.  
  
  
Грегор зачарованно глядел на него. Это вызывало некое... беспокойство, да!  
\- Грегор?  
\- Что угодно, – проговорил тот, смакуя слова. – Я могу попросить у тебя что угодно. И ты выполнишь.  
\- Само собой, – занервничал Майлз, некстати вспомнивший (как он мог забыть!), что во сне Грегор точно знал, чего требовать, и Майлз – который во сне! – был очень даже не против.  
Хотя и очень не хотел сдаваться.  
Грегор смотрел на него изучающее. Словно насквозь видел.  
\- Ну, хватит меня уже выматывать ожиданием, я начну выдумывать всякое-разное, – тревожно затараторил Майлз. – Это жестоко по отношению...  
\- Майлз, – очень серьезно сказал Грегор, его друг детства, его император. – Я очень хочу кое-что попробовать. Не двигайся.  
Не двигайся, он говорит? Какое там двигаться! Майлз не мог даже моргнуть! Он мог только глядеть, как Грегор подходит все ближе и ближе, и вот уже совсем близко, а теперь он собирается наклониться. Майлз зажмурился. Но с закрытыми глазами были еще страшнее, и самой пугающей почему-то была мысль, что Грегор ничего не сделает, и все это напряжение пропадет зазря, и эта игра, и желание, и сон, и...  
И губы, накрывшие его рот на короткий миг. И руки, коснувшиеся его плеч (удерживающие его в вертикальном положении, потому что ноги Майлза, к его позору, работать отказывались, мятежники!). Майлз обмяк и привалился лбом... ну, не к плечу Грегора, конечно. К груди. Хорошо еще не к животу.  
\- Ты не убегаешь с воплями, – довольно заметил Грегор.  
\- А должен?  
\- Если хочешь.  
Майлз подумал.  
\- Пожалуй, нет.  
\- Убедительно.  
Юмор в голосе. Ну, надо же. Конечно. Взорви такой... такой флагман, а потом смейся над контуженным!  
\- А если я повторю? – прошептал Грегор.  
\- Я... – Майлз не знал, что «я». – Повтори?  
Когда Грегор повторил, и еще раз повторил – уже подольше, а Майлз так и не выразил желания убежать с воплями, Грегор наконец-то отпустил его и заставил взглянуть на себя. Майлз храбро поднял лицо и раскрыл глаза.  
Ждет. Смотрит.  
\- Ты дрожишь, – Грегор снова нахмурился.  
\- Правда?  
Грегор осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев лица Майлза, его губ. Майлз снова вздрогнул.  
\- Нервы, – признался он.  
\- А, – сказал Грегор. – Тогда я скажу свое желание.  
\- Еще желание? – возмутился Майлз.  
Глаза Грегора были ужасно серьезными.  
\- Я желал целовать тебя, но это не было моей наградой за твой проигрыш.  
«Желал целовать тебя?»  
\- Как долго, – брякнул Майлз, – ты желал?..  
\- Годы.  
Майлз не был готов к «годам». Он и один-единственный сон еле-еле начал осознавать. Отчаянно хотелось поджать хвост и сбежать.  
Майлз расправил плечи.  
\- И каково же твое желание? За твой выигрыш? Нечестный причем?  
Грегор ответил.  
  
  
Другой день. Другая комната. Тот же дворец, та же компания. На столике между ними не шахматы, а чашки с чаем и блюдца с пирожными.  
Майлз возмущался. Со вкусом, громко, разнообразно.  
До сих пор.  
\- Поверить не могу, что ты пожелал именно этого! Из всех возможностей! Из всех желаний, что ты должен был накопить за эти самые твои «годы и годы», ты выбрал – это? Кстати, я до сих пор утверждаю, что выигрыш был нечестным, и ты должен мне еще одну игру, по правилам!  
Грегор жевал пирожное и не выглядел раскаявшимся.  
Он выглядел счастливым, засранец. Как на него сердиться на такого.  
\- Заставить меня пообещать такое!  
\- Ты ноешь.  
\- Я не ною! – взвился Майлз. – Я же обещал, и теперь сижу смирно и не ною, что меня держат тут в кандалах! Я возмущаюсь!  
...как бы он там не возмущался, Майлз был до беспамятства благодарен, что Грегор не выбрал ничего... более личного. Особенно сейчас, когда Майлз приказом медиков был беспомощно прикован к Барраяру, всесильным императором которого и был его... э-э... избранник! Избранник, конечно, не стал бы давить, но быть избавленным от возможной необходимости сказать «нет» (при невозможности сказать «нет» императору) было бесценным подарком.  
Грегор отпил из чашки и ясно улыбнулся. Майлз заткнулся, прикипев взглядом к этой улыбке.  
\- Майлз.  
\- Да?  
Грегор протянул длинную руку и ухватил его за запястье...  
\- Мы собираемся держаться за руки?  
...и потянул вокруг стола на свою сторону.  
\- А. И теперь ты просто закроешь рот возмущенным массам!  
Грегор, тиран и деспот, так и сделал.  
  
КОНЕЦ


End file.
